Worth the risk
by AnnaFIRTH
Summary: Summary: He's been carrying the ring in his pocket for a while, waiting for the perfect way and place to get down on one knee. Rated for T upcoming chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello Folks! I'm on vacations, which means get ready for some chapters!**_

_**I dunno where this came from, but here it is. Hope you like it.**_

* * *

May 2014. Yes, it's been two years since Kate Beckett rushed through Castle's door asking him to love her. Telling him that she was leaving all behind, putting her past in a box to start to live the present and future with him.

_A life with him. _

It took them four years. Years of mysterious, scary and sad moments, but also lots of fun; Rick Castle made Kate's life more worthy and interesting. He had walked into her life and at first he was the most annoying guy she had ever met but as time went on she started to accept him. Him and his nine year-old personality, but also the lovely father he was and the amazing person behind his playboy past.

But not only Kate had changed him. No. He had changed her, even before they met. His words helped her through her mother's murder; kept her alive and breathing. She would never accept it, but he knew she was a fan.

_His number one fan._

He was drowned into her from the very first minute, she thought she was something special. A girl to get to know.

From the very first day he helped her through every case; always standing close to her, never, ever, leaving her side. He had been her rock for the start. He had promised her to get her mothers killer and he did, even if the guy was still walking around; Senator Braken had agreed to not break the deal and he was keeping his word; he had for two years, now.

And now they were living a dream; two years of pure magic and love. Of course it wasn't perfect, because they had their fights, but they always worked together to overcome the differences.

They were each other's perfect.

* * *

Rick had his arm around her shoulders; her head on his chest and his right arm around his waist.

He loved these moments. Getting back home, because yes, Kate had agreed to move in with him; and being able to cuddle on their bed, it was something he could do forever. The feeling of having her next to him blew him away; it felt like living in a dream, a very real dream.

He was in his blue pyjama pants and a white t-shirt; his hair on his forehead and a smile drawn across his face. Kate in the other side was wearing one of his shirts; 'I feel comfy in your shirt, Castle' she used to say.

Wide-awake, Rick slipped his right hand on his pocket to take a small object out. A ring. He had been planning to propose for a while now, but he didn't know how or when. He wanted it to be special; to be very them, but more than everything to be perfect, to make Kate see that he was very serious about them and that he wanted to make her, his one and done.

_My always._ That's what it said on the inside part of the ring; the little piece of jewellery that would attach them forever.

He had gone to his favourite jewellery store to pick up the perfect ring. 'Not very big, but enough to let the world know how much I love her.' That was what he said to the lady who attended him. They went though every ring to finally get the perfect one; a three-carat emerald cut centre stone set on a diamond band.

"Rick?" He heard her say and immediately moved his hand down to put the ring on his pocket again.

"Yes?" He softly says.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" She asks, "Staring is creepy."

He laughs; she really is adorable when talking in a sleepy voice. "I was just thinking."

"What about?"

"Just… Things."

"What things?" She asks as she lifts her head from his chest, to look at him.

"How am I so lucky to have you. How beautiful you are and the adorable sounds you make when you sleep." He says smiling lovingly at him while he sees her cheeks turn to red.

"I'm the one who's lucky to have you." She states snuggling to him again, "Get some sleep Rick. We have to be at work in what? Three hours?" She says guessing the time.

"Four hours. Good night Kate."

"I love you." She murmurs closing her eyes, once again.

"I love you too." He whispers kissing her hair.

-xxx-

"Castle!" A female voice startles him.

He's at the break room drinking a cup of coffee while Kate's interrogating a suspect with Javi.

"Oh… Hey Lanie."

"You're quiet today, writer-boy. What's up?"

"I… uh, nothing. I'm okay, really." He says slipping his hand on his jeans' pocket to touch the ring once again.

"You don't look okay to me," the M.E says walking up to him, "What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" She asks.

"You really want to know?" Castle asks Lanie, placing the cup of coffee, still half full, on the table.

"Yes." She states watching him putting his right hand on his pocket to take a tiny object out.

"A RING?!" Lanie shouts.

"Shht…! Lanie."

"Sorry… What a ring, man. You're going to propose?" She asks all excited, looking at the beautiful ring.

"Yeah!" He grins.

"When? Where? How?" she whispers.

"I don't know. I'm scared; what if it's too soon. What if Kate freaks out?"

"Woo Castle slow down. Listen, you've done this before, what's the deal now?"

"It's Kate. I don't want to mess it up. I want it to be perfect."

"It's going to be fine. Just don't make it to big; find someplace romantic and meaningful."

"I was thinking maybe, the place we met? Or maybe the Hamptons… Or I could make dinner and…"

"No dinner."

"No dinner, okay." He says putting the ring back to the pocket, "I have to find a place where she can be calm and secure."

"You live in NYC, there are no calm places around, nor quiet." Lanie says walking around the room.

"That's it. I know exactly what to do!" Rick says smiling, "I need you to distract Kate for two hours, tomorrow."

"I can do that. But what are you planning?"

"Surprise." He says finishing the coffee.

Lane does not push further. She knows Rick probably has the most romantic place in mind. She knows he's going to do fine.

Now all she had to do is find something to do with Kate; maybe some shopping and girly talk.

* * *

"Hey Castle!" Kate says when he sees him walk out the Capitan's office with a huge grin in his face, "What were you doing there?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Okay then. I'm starving, want to go get some lunch?"

"Sure let's go."

* * *

_**Thoughts?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 folks! Hope you like it. Just something you need to know. Gates knows about Caskett and Alexis is still in college. Martha has moved out and Rick and Kate live at the loft, alone.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews, followings and favourites you guys are awesome!**_

* * *

It was the day. Rick wakes up to find his gorgeous girlfriend lying next to him; her head on his bare shoulder and her arms wrapped around his waist; while his right arm rested on her shoulders, keeping her close. They had gone to lunch and ended up falling on the couch for a movie marathon.

Kate had fallen asleep through the first movie but Rick decided not to wake her up. She looked so calm in his arms. To be honest, he wasn't really paying attention to the movie, the only thing in his mind was the proposal; trying to imagine Kate's face and how she would react. What exactly would he tell her; what should he wear?

_Too many questions with no answers._

* * *

_**Come pick up Kate. I need to get everything ready.**_

Rick texts Lanie, while walking to the break-room to get Kate a coffee.

"Hello guys!" Lanie says walking out the elevator.

"Hey Lanie." Everyone says at unison.

Lanie waves hello to Javi and Kevin and makes her way up to Kate, who is sitting on her chair, reading some files.

"Hey girl!" Lanie says sitting on Castle's chair.

Kate places the file on the table and smiles to her best friend, "Hello Lanie. What are you doing here?" She asks looking to the break-room, where Rick is playing with the coffee machine. She giggles at his playful self and finally turns to attend Lanie.

"I was thinking we could have a girls afternoon, you know, go shopping, talk... Girly stuff."

"I'd love to, but Rick has been acting weird lately and all I want is to get home and talk to him. Sort things out."

"Kate I'm just asking for an hour, maximum two."

"Okay," She finally gives in, "let me finish reading this report and talk to Castle. Then we can go."

"Awesome. I'm going to get down to the morgue to get my coat. See you in a few."

"Bye Lanie." Kate says watching her friend walk back to the elevator just as Castle appears with two coffees in hand.

"Here you go." He says handing her the blue cup.

"Thanks Castle." She says taking a sip. "Is it okay if I go out with Lanie for an hour, two maximum? It's been a while since we had a girls afternoon."

"Sure Kate. I have to visit Paula this afternoon, so don't worry. You have fun and I'll see you at home for dinner."

"See you then." She says stealing a kiss before making her way to the elevator, where Lanie was already waiting for her.

Rick watched the two women enter the squared box and disappear when the doors closed.

"Okay guys! Help me get everything ready!" Rick shouts to the whole precinct. "Javi you and Kevin prepare the candles and Karpowski..."

"I have the music ready, Rick." She appears from upstairs; carrying IPod speakers.

"Music?" Rick asks not knowing what exactly did he need music for.

"Yes Castle, music. Every woman dreams of a proposal with music."

"Right. Thanks Karpowski."

"You better make my girl happy Castle." Karpowski threatens him, a laugh escaping from her mouth.

"I will. I promise." Rick states slipping his hands into his pockets.

* * *

An hour later everything was ready.

Javi and Kevin had placed two rows of candles from the elevator to the place where he would be standing, by her desk and his chair; their place. Rick had managed to download classical music that seemed perfect for the occasion.

They had turned down most of the lights, apart from the hall one and Kate's desk lamp. Although their friends, who included Kevin, Javi, Lanie, maybe Karpowsky and Jenny, would be there, Rick wanted to keep it low, only for the two of them.

He had wanted something quiet and personal, but the boys only agreed to help him if later they would be able to watch him in action. He couldn't say no; he tried but at the end realised that everyone had been there for Kevin's proposal and also for Javi's declaration of love to Lanie a few months back. He owed them that.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lanie and Kate where sitting on the comfy armchairs at the Starbucks coffee, two blocks away from the precinct.

"So, what's up?" Lanie says breaking the awkward silence.

"Nothing much actually. Rick has been acting weird lately, he's really quiet."

"You don't have to worry about that Kate. He's busy with the book." Lanie calmed her friend.

It was true; Rick had to give in a new book and he was running late, so very late.

"I know. But I don't see him write a lot either."

"Oh… Well, maybe he's picturing the plot in his head, only to write it down when he finds time."

"Could be." Kate accepts, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Shoot."

"Why did you get decaf?"

"I… uh… Well…" Kate stammers.

"Kate Beckett, are you pregnant?" Lanie shouts with excitement, making the entire coffee shop to look at them.

"Lanie… shh!"

"Well, are you?"

"I haven't been in good health lately. I feel tired and weak, also I'm three days late."

"Three days? You're usually very regular, right?"

"Yeah I am. What if…? _OhMyGod!"_ Kate whispers putting her left hand on her mouth.

"Have you taken a test?" Lanie asks.

"No… I'm scared."

"Ohhh come on Kate."

"I'm serious, Lanie. Rick's going to freak out when I tell him, and then…"

"You don't know that." The ME cuts Kate off.

"I don't want to be like Meredith…" Kate admits.

"Kate, don't be ridiculous. The big difference between that woman and you is that Rick loves you, for real. That man would kill for you. And you, girlfriend, know that."

"I do. But…"

"Kate. Why don't you talk to him?"

"I really should." Kate admits.

"He loves you and believe me; he doesn't want anything else, but to start a family with you."

"He always talks about how great it will be to have a baby running around the loft…" Kate says, recalling their conversation during dinner, a few weeks back.

"See, he wants a baby as much as you do." Lanie says and Kate narrows her eyes, "It's written all over your face. You will be a great mom Kate, don't worry too much."

"You're right. I should talk to him."

"I want updates soon." Lanie smiles before finishing her coffee.

Both friends fall into a comfortable silence, until Lanie's phone buzzes with a message from Rick.

**We're ready.**

"Okay Kate, let's go." Lanie says standing up.

"Where to?" She asks.

"I forgot something at the morgue. Would you mind coming with me?" She asks.

"Yeah, sure. I have to get home afterwards. Rick will probably be waiting for me."

"Let's hurry up then." Lanie says stepping outside, followed by Kate.

**-xxx-**

They enter the building and walk all the way to the elevator, where Lanie clicks the fourth ground button.

"Weren't we going to the morgue?" Kate asks.

"Damn…" Lanie pretends to have pressed the wrong button.

"Don't worry Lanie. I have a file to take home, let me go take it and then we can go down to the morgue."

"Good." Lanie says in excitement.

_She really couldn't wait to see Kate's face and Rick's set up._

* * *

_**Thought?**_

_**As I don't think I will be able to update in the two following days so; MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL! Hope you have a nice day.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Well guys, as most of you asked for an ASAP update here it is. Enjoy it and MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL!_**

* * *

The elevator doors swing open and Kate is still talking to Lanie, so she hasn't seen the set up, yet. Rick is nervously sitting on Kate's chair, from where he can see amazing girlfriend. The ME stops talking for a moment and her jaw almost drops; she pats Kate's arm and the detective immediately shoots a _what?_ face.

Lanie can't speak; she just lifts her arm to make Kate look straight ahead.

The homicide floor is al dark, apart from the light above their heads; two rows of candles trace a path to her desk and music is playing on the background.

"What's going on?" Kate asks, more to herself than to her friend.

Lanie doesn't reply; she stands in awe in the elevator and sees Kate take a step into the room. She's standing right under the light and Rick can't help but smile. She looks surprised and let's say _scared_ and out of place at the same time.

She really doesn't know what exactly is going on. Kate turns around to find the elevator empty. "Lanie?" She looks for her friend, but she's nowhere to be seen.

She's alone, very much alone. _What is she supposed to do now? Follow the candles?_

* * *

Well yes, she decides to do so. She takes the first step, the second, and so on. She's next to Ryan and Espo's desks when the light on her desk pops open.

"Rick?" She guesses it's him because she barely can see her feet.

"Hey love." He whispers increasing the light intensity. She can see him now; he's sitting on her chair, smiling lovingly at her.

"Rick, what's going on?" She asks admiring the decoration, "Why all these candles, the lights down and music playing on the background?"

"I have something important to tell you and I thought this was a nice way. Don't you like it?" He asks, still sitting on her chair.

"I do. Looks lovely."

"I'm glad you do. Because there's something I've been wanting to ask you, for a long time, now." He says standing up. Kate is still standing next to her partners' desks but as soon as Rick rises from her chair, she takes five steps in, so that she's standing near to her desk now.

Rick places the chair back to its place and stands behind the desk looking at the amazing woman standing in front of him. Her hair is down, just as he likes it. Brown heels match her leather coat, which covers an ochre shirt and finally black jeans that squeeze her legs perfectly. She always looks beautiful, but there's something about tonight that makes her look more gorgeous than ever.

Rick clears his throat and takes another step, "I've been trying to find the right words to tell you this, but the writer in me failed miserably, so I'm just going to make something up." He takes a deep breath and continues speaking while walking up to her, "You know when I first met you, you blew me away. You were so different from the other women I had met. You were and still are, special." He starts saying, now halfway to her, "I was drowned to you from day one. I don't know how you did it but you changed me Kate, you made me realize that life is more than just book parties and nowhere relationships. You became the first real friend I had had in a long time. You believed in me, even when I didn't; you managed to bring my inspiration back, you have risked your life to save mine, and there're no words to tell you how thankful I am to have you. Not only as the amazing girlfriend you are, but also as my partner and my best friend." He explains trying to hold back the tears that are, obviously, going to pop out soon.

He's standing right in front of her now. Kate has a single tear running down her face and a huge smile on her face.

"So…" he continues now down on one knee in front of her.

"Oh my God!" Kate whispers bringing her hands to cover her mouth, while another tear starts to run down her face.

Rick slips his hand to his pocket and takes a small velvet box out.

"Katherine Beckett," He starts saying, looking up to meet her eyes, "will you let me be your one and done?" He finally asks, not leaving her eyes, while holding the open box with the ring inside.

She looks surprised, happy and still scared? Nope, not scared anymore. When she finally moves her hands off her mouth she's grinning. She lets out a small laugh and takes a deep breath.

"Yes!" She exclaims.

Rick lets out the breath he didn't know was holding and stands up to softly cup her cheeks, his thumbs wiping away the perfect tears running down her face, and finally capture his lips with hers in a kiss that says it all; soft and long, just as they always do.

When they finally pull apart Rick leans his forehead to hers, "I should put the ring on your finger." He whispers and hears her giggle.

"Put in on, writer boy." She says slightly pulling away.

He takes the ring off the box; gently grabs her right hand and slowly slip the ring through her thin finger.

Kate lets him do. He looks so concentrated and happy. When the ring is finally on Rick kisses Kate's hand and still holing it whispers, "Do you like it?"

"I… wow! I love it Rick. It's perfect, really." She says leaning in to peck his lips once again. "Thank you." She whispers on his lips.

"I love you." He says putting a stand of hair behind her ear.

"I love you too." She whispers back, leaning into his touch. "Rick?"

"Hum?" He says, his forehead on hers again.

"I have something to tell you, too…" She says not sure if this is exactly the right place or moment.

"What is it?" He says pulling away to look at her.

"I… Well, I haven't been feeling very well lately; I'm tired and not hungry."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks.

"That's not the point now. What I'm trying to say is that I'm late. Three or four days and I have never been late," She sighs and continues, "I haven't taken the test but…"

"You may be pregnant." He cuts her off, a nine-year-old grin forming on his face.

"Yeah, I may be…"

"Wow!" He says lifting her up. Her arms around his neck while his are perfectly placed around her waist. He moves in to kiss her again, more passionate this time in a way to let each other they are really into it.

_Together. As a couple; an engaged couple._

* * *

**_Thoughts? _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS!_**

* * *

_"You may be pregnant." He cuts her off, a nine-year-old grin forming on his face._

_"Yeah, I may be…"_

_"Wow!" He says lifting her up. Her arms around his neck while his are perfectly placed around her waist. He moves in to kiss her again, more passionate this time in a way to let each other they are really into it._

_Together. As a couple; an engaged couple._

* * *

They stay forehead to forehead for a while. The proposition couldn't have gone better and to add to the perfection, Kate might be pregnant. Might be, it's not 100% sure, but even if she's not, nothing can ever ruin this moment.

"I love you." Rick hears her whisper, rubbing her nose with his.

"I know." He whispers back and moves in to peck her lips one more time, "Do you realize that you're going to be attached to me, forever?" He asks with a huge smile on his face.

"Oops… I didn't think of that." She jokes.

"Ha ha very funny."

"I'm ready to be attached to you forever." She admits attempting to kiss him once again, when someone interrupts.

"Stop being cute for a minute." Lanie says walking up to the just-engaged couple, followed by Ryan, Javi and Karpowski. As much as it hurts they pull apart to see their friends standing meters away from them.

"You're such an evil person Lanie Parish! Leaving me alone wasn't fun."

"Oh Kate, Kate!" She smiles hugging her best friend, "Hell of a ring!" She says taking Kate's hand studying the piece once again. "Good job, Castle!"

"Thanks Lanie."

Then it's time for Ryan, Espo and Karpowski to walk to them and give their congrats. They stay there for a while, until Ryan gets a call from Jenny and goes home, also Karpowsli takes off, leaving the two couples alone at the homicide floor.

"So, do you want to get a drink?" Javi asks moving his hand to Lanie's hip, bringing her closer to him.

"We'd love to, but we have something to do." Kate says leaning into Castle's touch. He has his arm on her shoulders and his thumb is softly caressing her cheek; she loves when he does little things like thi, to make feel loved and secure.

"Let's go then. See you guys tomorrow." Rick says to Lanie and Javi who are left s alone in the middle of the room.

* * *

Minutes later Rick and Kate step outside to the not too crowded New York night. They walk hand in hand under the city lights until Kate stops.

"What's wrong?" Rick asks.

"I… We, uhm…" She says pointing at the shop in front of them.

_Chemists. Oh right, the test! _

Rick does not say a word; he just squeezes Kate's hand and opens the door, for her to enter first. They wait for their turn and buy two tests, along some other stuff like Band-Aids and toothpaste. They step outside again and take a cab to the loft.

When they arrive, Rick helps Kate with her coat and hangs it on the wardrobe, along with his. Seconds later, when he's done, he turns around to find Kate standing at the middle of the living room, nervously playing with her hands. "Are you okay?" He asks pulling her to him in a breath-taking hug.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous."

"It's going to be okay Kate. Do you want me to come with you?" He asks softly kissing her nose, making her giggle to his adorable touch.

"Please." She begs.

Rick takes her hand, once again, and walks her to the bathroom. "Kate," He says when they enter the room.

"Rick…" She cuts him off, "what if the result is negative?"

_Oh!_

"Kate, if the result is negative it's okay. I mean, I want a baby as much as you, but it's fine."

"I'm just so excited, but scared at the same time. What if I'm not a good mother?"

"Kate," Rick says making her sit at the edge of the bathtub, "You're going to be an amazing mom. Don't be scared, I'm here with and for you. We're going to do this together. You're attached to me forever, remember?"

She lets out a little laugh to his words; she does not know how he does it, but he always manages make her smile away the doubts. "Okay, let's do it." She states taking the test of the plastic bag.

* * *

She takes it and makes her way back to Rick who's still sitting at the edge of the bathtub. She sits as closer to him as possible and lets her head fall on his shoulder. Still holding the test in her hand, she takes Rick's right hand and intertwines her fingers with his. "Could you tell me the result when it's time? I'm scared." Kate asks. Rick is about to protest when he realizes Kate's point. She's scared with the result because she wants to be a mom so bad.

"Okay love." He says stroking her hair making her snuggle closer to him. Five minutes later Rick sees the result; "Kate…" he softly says placing his hand under her chin to lift her beautiful face up. When their eyes finally meet Kate can't help but smile and Castle's 'I'm extremelly happy face'.

"And?"

"We're going to be parents Kate!" He says showing her the test.

"Wow! I… wow!" Kate stammers. She really doesn't know what to say; her happiness takes over words and all she can do is hug her fiancée, hug him tight because they're going to be parents of an amazing boy or girl, wait maybe twins.

"You happy?" Rick asks caressing Kate's face, when they pull away from the hug. Kate nods and suddenly tears start coming down her face, "Why are you crying, then?"

"I'm just so happy…" She cries blissfully, "We're having a baby in nine months, Rick."

"We are." He says on her lips, "A little baby girl…"

"Or a boy." She cuts him off, kissing him once again.

"This can't get any better. We're engaged and having a baby. I feel like I'm the luckiest guy on earth!" Rick says taking Kate's hand to stand up and follow him to the kitchen. "I'm cooking dinner, what do you want?" He says putting his blue apron on.

"Pasta!" Kate smiles sitting on one of the stools.

"Pasta it is milady!" Rick says opening a bottle of wine and pouring some on two glasses. She hand a glass to Kate and when she's about to take a sip she realises she should drink wine.

"Rick… I can't drink wine, I've read it isn't good for the baby."

"True… But you can drink a bit, not to much though." He explains walking up to her. He wraps his arms around his waist and leans in to softly kiss her lips, "I love motherly Kate." He whispers into hear ear and feels her shiver. When he pulls away Kate is all smiles.

"You're getting nine months of annoying Kate. Be ready!" She laughs to his face and closes the distance leaving a chaste kiss on his cheek.

* * *

_**Thoughts?**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Author's note

Hello beautiful people! How are you all doing?

I'm sorry about this Author's Note. I know it's kinda sad to open a new update of a fic and find this but there's something you guys need to know.

As some of you already know, I'm at university, first year to be exact, and there's lots of work to do and tons of exams; so I'm using these few lines to tell you that I won't be uploading for a while, at least two or three weeks, due to my results (which aren't very bad, but I think I can do much better). I hope you understand my situation.

As soon as my exams are over and the results are better I will start posting again. I know it's not fair for you but it isn't for me either, because there's one thing I really like doing and that is writing; so yeah, sorry.

THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING.

MY APOLOGIES.

ANNA F.

_PS: if you want to contact me just DM or tweet me, I always reply._


End file.
